Moon Tower Revisited
by Daoine
Summary: The back stories here cover the life of Wang So/Gwangjong after the death of Hae Soo, his queen. First story gives us a glimpse into the death of Yeon Hwa. The rest will focus around Seol as a small child within the palace. And later, the life of Seol as a woman, wife, and second queen. Some graphic violence.
1. Wolf Dog

Shinju: Three years after the death of Hae Soo

"I can make you head of the Kang clan, even a king." Princess Yeonhwa leaned over, whispering into her lover's ear. The blanket pooled around her thighs as she slid off him.

"Really? I doubt that." Kang Yul grunted as he sat up on the edge of her bed. He stamped his foot down into his boot, then tied his belt around his hanbok. Peering down at the king's consort, he wondered if Gwangjong would care about her taking another man to her bed. She was beautiful, but too ambitious for his taste.

He had heard tales of the Wolf Dog. His uncles had tried to kill him in subtle ways so as to not to be subjected to the wrath of Taejo for murdering a prince. Instead the abuse had birthed a fearsome legend mothers used to frighten their children with when they refused to behave properly. There were tales of hideous deeds the king had committed as a young prince before he returned to Songak. Not just of wolves being slaughtered, but also of men. "It's over. My father has forbidden me to return as a guard to you."

Desperate, Yeonhwa crawled over the messed up bed to Kang Yul, the blanket falling from her nude body. "With your help, the Kang clan can demand the king give me back my son and make me first queen." She demanded, grabbing his shirt. "I am the only woman who has given him a son. Not that bitch who was too weak to survive and not his present queen. She only delivered a girl child. Only me! Only a daughter of Taejo should be first queen."

She pressed her lips against his as he tugged at her hands. She's mad, he thought as he turned from her kiss. A chill ran through him for the first time. When he first met her as a hostage, he had felt sorry for her. She was beautiful, yet Gwangjong had exiled her and Queen Hwangbo to Shinju. Wang Wook, her brother and head of the Hwangbo clan had been imprisoned within his own residence. It was by the king's decree although he had yet to issue a statement as to the extend of his eighth brother's crimes.

Within the first year Princess Yeonhwa had been in Shinju, Gwangjong's first queen had died in childbed and he declared his first wife, Princess Kyunghwa as his second queen. Then he returned to Shinju to take Yeonhwa as his consort. She had delivered a son nine months later. A child she would never see or hold in her arms. The nurses had swaddled the new crown prince up and left Shinju. He remembered hearing her screaming voice, hoarse, demanding, then pleading to see her child. Finally, Lady Jo Seung had the princess consort drugged then cleaned up by the ladies-in-waiting.

Kang Yul had hated Gwangjong for his cruel treatment of her. But now, he was not sure if it had been pity or love he had felt back then. He felt trapped by her dark secrets and insidious nature. He understood the king's reasoning a bit more. Why was he here? He forcefully pushed her away. His father was right, he was weak. Stupid for getting too close into the king's affairs. He knew too much.

"She promised it would look like the child died of a fever." Yeonhwa laughed, then sneered at him. "You sent the maid to me, so you are just as guilty. He will learn. I will take what he loves the most away from him. How dare he treat me like this!" Her bitter laughter followed him as he hurried down the hall.

* * *

Men were all alike, she scowled in disgust as she lowered down into the warm water to wash off his seed and scent. Lady Jo Seung had looked the other way when she seduced the nephew of Kang Pyo Min, the younger brother to Consort Kang. She had nothing to loose after her mother was sent back to Hwangju to remain with Wook whom Pyeha had allowed to marry.

A maid placed a towel around Yeonhwa as she stepped out of the bath. She watched as the girl stirred a small herbal mixture into her tea which would induce heavy bleeding. Yeonhwa sipped it with a sigh. Hae Soo. Even dead, that bitch was still in her way.

Hae Soo had changed Wang So, the only man she had ever thought to love as a girl. Now, giving herself to Wang Yo had been practical if he could have kept his promise to divorce his first wife and make her queen. Instead, Wook had betrayed Yo with her assistance. How could she have foreseen him surviving, let alone becoming a king. It was a miscalculation she paid dearly for every since.

But So had been different. No man had ever risked as much for her as he had for Hae Soo. Why? When he could have had more power with her by his side as queen. How could he not see that? She slammed the cup down on the oak table. "Enough! Leave!" She snapped at the maid drying her hair, backhanding the girl away.

"Yeh, princess." The girl bowed before Yeonhwa, then suddenly, the maid gasped and fell to her knees in fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said, get out!" She growled at the girl, raising her hand to strike her with the cup.

"You haven't changed at all, sister." A deep masculine voice calmly spoke from behind her.

A shiver of part fear and desire ran through Yeonhwa as she pasted a sweet smile on her face. "Pyeha." From the shadows he appeared, rivulets of blood dripping from his sword. He did not look like the king, but a ghost from the past. Dressed in black with the left side of his face covered by a leather mask, his long hair tied up in a topknot flowing down his back, stood the Wolf Dog.

Ignoring the blood, she gracefully bowed her head to So. "What brings you to Shinju, Pyeha?" Turning to the maid, she ordered, "Please, let Lady Jo Seung know the king is here so she can see to his comforts."

"There is no need for that, sister." So said coolly, a cold fire behind his eyes. "Leave this room at once and do not return." He commanded. The maid whose paralyzed limbs finally served her, flew out of the room.

So stalked toward his proud sister as she stood her ground. "Wh..?" She gasped out as he grabbed her around her slim neck. Fear entered her eyes and she clawed at his tight grasp as he lifted her up and slammed her against the granite wall of the bath. She struggled against the weight of him, her face purple, then went still as he crushed her windpipe. He let her lifeless body fall to the floor at his feet. He closed his eyes, then left through a long forgotten stairway.

As he exited the building, he gazed up at a red full moon. "I'm sorry, Soo-ya, but I couldn't let her take our daughter from me." Mounting his horse, he rode away from Shinju.


	2. Bargain with the devil

947 AD

Songak

Baek Ah sat at the base of his favorite tree outside the palace, playing the Sheng, his hands deftly manipulating the pipe while a mournful, sweet tune carried on the autumn breeze in the early dusk. The sun's fire fading into dusky pinks and purples leaving shadows in its wake. He played for the spirits of his tenth brother and lady wife whose bodies Jung had buried not too far away from where he rested. His last conversation with Wang So kept repeating in his head. So had met him in private at the Gyobang the night after the tragic incident.

 _"Baek Ah, you are the only one who can keep Hae Soo safe." So confided in his brother as Baek Ah poured him another cup of rice wine. So's hand tightened around the cup as he tossed back the alcohol. "The only thing I can do for her is to throw her away for her sake and mine. General Park demanded I do so and Ji Mong agreed it was the only way. Besides Pyeha will send me to Seokyung soon and I can't protect her as long as she is associated with me. The next year or so will be the most dangerous. I need you to stand by her now, more than ever, brother."_

 _Lowering his own cup, Baek Ah frowned at him. "She believes you hate her for what happened to Eun. That wasn't her fault, hyungnim."_

 _"I know Eun was not her fault." So shook his head as he downed another shot. He rubbed his hand over his weary face. "I don't know why she sent me the note so late, but I know it wasn't because she didn't trust me." Thoughtfully, So smiled, his eyes lit up for a second as he fondly stated, "Soo has always done what she thought best, Baek Ah."_

 _Baek Ah blinked back the threat of tears. "Most times to her own detriment." He choked out a mirthless laugh._

 _"I believe the stubborn woman thought she was protecting me this time." He sighed. "I'm still angry that she didn't tell me that Eun and Lady Soon Deok were in the Damiwon, but it might not have mattered in the end. I know who betrayed Eun to Pyeha and I will make her pay for it in the end. I promise that I will one day bring them home and allow their spirits to rest, brother. I will have justice for Eun, Soon Deok, and Hyejong too. But right now, I need to make sure someone watches out for Hae Soo."_

 _With a tired moan, Baek Ah closed his bleary eyes, feeling older than his years. "Of course, I will watch over her, So hyungnim. She is my sister after all."_

 _"Thank you, Baek Ah. That puts my mind at ease." So nodded, he turned the cup over when Baek Ah reached over to fill it again. Only then did, Baek Ah notice the hard glint in So's eyes as he grasped the scabbard of his sword, standing up. "You must find out why the girl, Woo Hee, has returned. She might have assisted us the day father died, but I know who she is and have no reason to trust her. I need to know if she will be an assist or a liability to us, brother."_

 _Cold sweat broke out over Baek Ah. He wanted to protest that she could be trusted, but knew his words would not ring true. No matter how much he wanted to deny her real reason for returning to him, the fact that she was a spy as well as an assassin for Minister Park was obviously clear. And if she was Minister Park's spy, then what was her affiliation with their third brother, the newly crowned monarch._

Baek Ah stopped playing when a sour note fell from his lips. Gathering up his wind instrument, he placed it across his back and headed for the Gyobang. He kept to the lengthening shadows as he entered the palace, watchful for any eyes that might be trained on him. He didn't want Woo Hee to know he was returning early.

He peered around the corner of a building to Woo Hee's apartments in time to see Minister Park grab Woo Hee's arm in a vice grip. He pulled back against the wall as he listened to the couple argue.

"I don't care whose mistress you become, you must find a way to go to Seokyung and report Prince Wang So's movements back to me." A condescending masculine voice threatened. "Remember whose life is at stake, princess. Jeongjong won't hesitate to use his thirteenth brother as target practice next time." Minister Park sneered down into her defiant face. "Maybe I should tell Jeongjong or, better yet, Prince Baek Ah about your bastard. Would he believe the child of a gaisang is his?"

Child? Confusion swept over Baek Ah at the information. Woo Hee has a child. "Stop it! Let go!" Woo Hee bit out, attempting to break the man's hold on her wrist. Baek Ah flushed with rage, his hand tightened on the hilt of his dagger. I'll kill him! However, he didn't move from his hiding spot as Woo Hee hissed at the minister. "Do not worry. I know what I'm supposed to do."

"Then stop hesitating and do it or else!" Park roughly released her arm and stomped away leaving Woo Hee rubbing the bruise left behind.


	3. Secret revealed

Woo Hee rubbed her bruised wrist as she scowled after Minister Park blinking back the tears she would not allow to flow. She closed her eyes, swallowing her rage at her helplessness with a deep breath. One day she would get her daughter back, she promised. Luckily Lady Han had volunteered to play nursemaid to Bok Soon in the household of Wang Shik Ryeom.

Maybe I can convince Baek Ah to let me travel with him when he visits his brother in Seokyung, Feeling calmer, Woo Hee contemplated with a small sigh, I can get a message to Lady Han once there. The thought of deceiving Baek Ah filled her with dread. He would never forgive her for using him to spy on his fourth brother.

Straightening her shoulders, she refused to allow her thoughts to sink any deeper into despair. She was a princess of Hubaekje. And, now, a head gisaeng within the Gyobang and there was work to be done. A celebration was to be held for the new king's coronation and that required dancers to be ready to entertain.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Woo Hee crumbled under her breath. Turning around, she bumped into a man's chest. Blood drained from her face as her eyes lifted to meet Baek Ah's concerned gaze. Flustered, she attempted to compose herself. "Baek Ah-nim, you shouldn't scare me like that!" she scolded him, then she remembered the news of the execution of Prince Eun and his young wife, the daughter of Grand General Park. The rumors were circulating that it was at the hand of Wang So. Worried, she placed her hand on his sleeve. "I wasn't expecting you to come here after what happened today. I am so terribly sorry."

Suddenly, Baek Ah grasped her shoulders, earnestly inquiring. "Why did you return to Songak, Woo Hee-ya?"

"Because my people suffer in Hubaekje and, even though I do all I can, it is not enough. Maybe Pyeha will grant me an audience." She answered hopefully, pasting a smile on her lips. She dipped her head down, unable to look him in the eyes, she whispered. "And I missed you."

Pulling her into a fierce embrace, Baek Ah shut his eyes. Woo Hee gasped from the impact, then tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you so very much too, Woo Hee." He said, burying his face against her head. "Please don't hide it from me. I heard what Minister Park said to you."

Stunned, Woo Hee struggled to get out of his arms, her eyes wide with alarm. Baek Ah released his grip on her. "Woo Hee-ya, remember I know you the best." He said grimly. "Why do you risk your life to spy on my fourth brother?"

"There is nothing." She denied, stepping back to retreat.

"Don't lie to me, Woo Hee." Baek Ah advanced on her, peering down at her. "He said he has your child. Whatever is going on I can help you. I promise."

"No!" Fear mixed with anger, he doesn't know the life he jeopardized, she screamed. Why? Covering her face, she had to get away. Afraid of the possibility of drawing attention, Baek Ah pulled her into an empty room.

Woo Hee fought him like a feral animal. Silently, he let her exhaust into sobs until she sagged against him. Picking her up, he knelt to lay her on a pallet. He laid next to her back, curling up around her pliant body. He brushed her hair away from her tearstained face, whispering soothing words of comfort.

"Your child is important to me, Woo Hee-ya." Baek Ah pulled her closer into his warmth, hoping to get through her stubborn shield. "Trust me. I never stopped loving you."

Woo Hee sat up, moving away from him. "It is too late, Baek Ah. I have to remain on this course or they will harm her." She could not look at him, but felt him behind her even though he hadn't touched her.

"Wang Shik Ryeom is the king's uncle. He's the one who convinced Pyeha to move the capital to Seokyung. I also know that Minister Park's daughter is Pyeha's first wife. It is not difficult to figure out the reason why they need you, Woo Hee. Park was a Hubaekje official before he betrayed your family to my father." Woo Hee whipped around in shock, a shiver of fear flashed through her.

"Woo Hee, it is already too late to keep anything from me." Baek Ah resolutely continued. He didn't want to think about the possible outcomes if he let her go. He couldn't bare the thought of it. "Why do you think they chose you to spy on my brother? It is only through me that you would be able to get close to So-nim."

Woo Hee weighed Baek Ah's information. "I could use Lady Soo." Woo Hee responded with an empty threat.

With a sad smile, Baek Ah shook his head. "He cut off that route."

Blinking in shock, Woo Hee frowned at the news. "But he loves her. He wouldn't just cut her off completely."

"He did it for her safety, Woo Hee." Baek Ah confirmed, gently taking her hand in his, running his thumb over her knuckles. "He knows all too well that she is in great danger and can be used against him. Pyeha already has threatened to charge her with regicide if So-nim dares defy him."

Gritting her teeth, Woo Hee raged at Hae Soo's situation. Her dear friend was equally as trapped by her circumstances. She felt ashamed for even having the thought of using Soo. Soo will need her now more than ever, although she didn't know what she could do for her.

Feeling beaten down, she whispered. "I don't know what to do, Baek Ah."

"You will report to Pyeha the information he requests of you." Baek Ah resolutely answered.

"But, Baek Ah, what will you do?" Oh, I can't let him betray his brother for me. Tears gathered in her eyes, fearful her situation would destroy Baek Ah.

Her eyes flashed in annoyance when she heard his chuckle. "Don't worry so much, Woo Hee-ya. You have to spy for Pyeha, otherwise he will know something is wrong. He will keep his spies on both of us because he is not the trusting sort. However, you have to trust me, as well as So-nim."

"You are going to tell Prince So about me." She responded, dreading it, yet deep inside she already knew he would not keep the information from Wang So.

"Woo Hee, you can trust him. Don't be afraid." He stroked her face, easing her worry. "So-nim can help you."

"How?" She asked, still unsure she could trust Wang So.

"Because he can make sure that your daughter remains safe, as well as get her out of Wang Shik Ryeom's household when the time is right." Baek Ah promised, giving her a confident smile.

"How can you be so sure?" Woo Hee responded, doubtfully. "He would need spies within that household."

"Ji Mong would know." Baek Ah confirmed. "Father never trusted his younger brother. I will have a talk with him."

Leaning into his arms, she shut her eyes. "Will this work, Baek Ah-nim?"

"We have to try." He cradled her in his arms.


	4. Damiwon

Wang Shik Ryeom's men paced around the camp, securing it for the night. With their master's weakening health, they had been ordered to take the girl child to Balhae just within the Jurchen border. Commander Lin had over heard Prince Wang Wook's entreaty to give the girl to his family, but the perverse old man stubbornly refused. He'd rather the child go to a foreign household than give the Hwangbo clan any leverage, despite Prince Wook's aid to Jeongjong.

The fires were low as men settled down. They had been out of Seokyeong for three days, heading north. Xia's men would meet them the closer they got to the border. Now, they would have to watch out for Khitan raiders at night. It was too quiet, Lin frowned. So far their trip had been uneventful, rather easy going. Much too easy.

Suddenly, Lin stomped to the side of the camp where the girl and maids should have been. Pulling back the tent flap, he found it empty. Turning, he shouted at the nearest guards. "Where is the girl and her maids?" He demanded.

"They went inside the tent." A guard stammered out in confusion. "I saw them all go in together. Lady Han said she was putting the little miss down to sleep for the night."

"Well, they aren't there now! Go and look for them!" Lin shouted. "Do not let them escape." However, before the men could move, arrows rained down from above, killing the guards. Those still alive after the salvo suddenly wished they had been the first to die as the night filled with battle cries, shouts, and screams.

* * *

March 949 AD

Woo Hee tucked the tiny cylinder holding Baek Ah's missive into her sleeve nearly faint with relief. He would be in Songak by tonight. Her steps felt lighter even though she was on her way to the palace to give her report on Wang So's movements to Jeongjong.

The recovery of their daughter from Wang Shik Ryeom was successful. With the king's uncle ill, his people had finally made the mistake of moving Bok Soon. Wang So's men had taken advantage and attacked the small band as they camped.

When Wang Shik Ryeom's men found the camp, they had reported back that there were no survivors left alive and from what little evidence they had to go on, the raiders appeared to be from Khitan. The females in the camp were missing, including the child.

Minister Park never said a word to her about her daughter. Woo Hee knew he counted on Bok Soon being dead whether she survived or not. However, she also knew her daughter was in the household of Grand General Park with Lady Mong Ryang Won.

She serenely nodded at Hae Soo as she neared the Damiwon on her way to Cheondeokjeon palace. Soo smiled back at her as a senior lady with two maids approached. Woo Hee's gaze met that of the senior lady before she hurried on to her meeting with Pyeha.

Woo Hee stood regally by, waiting for Eunuch Kim to announce her presence to Jeongjong. Her face remained impassive as she walked toward the inebriated monarch. Jeongjong was becoming ever more paranoid. His drinking had grown worse with the burden of guilt. She often wondered if other outside forces were pushing him over the edge. Surely, the subtle efforts of Choi Ji Mong were not the only reason.

Jeongjong raised his bleary eyes as she approached. Never would she have trusted her people to him, she thought, remembering the false promises made to free them once he gained the throne. It was because she would not fall for his lies that Bok Soon was taken from her.

"What have you learned from those close to my fourth brother?" He inquired as he peered at her over the brim of the cup. His trembling hand set the cup back in place, filling it again.

Chilled, she hated drunkards, and especially the edge of violence emanating from this man. She refused to allow him to see her fear. No matter Prince Wang So's reputation, she had never seen him out of control.

"Prince Wang So has joined with some of Songak's powerful families." Woo Hee calmly reported to him. "They are aiding him in delaying the construction of the new palace. He has decreased the manpower and has the workers mix in too much gravel which makes the walls crumble."

He slammed down the wine pot. "Are you certain?"

"Wang Shik Ryeom is very ill." She continued on, bravely ignoring his outburst. "His people are saying the construction is not being run properly."

"Why? Why? Why?" Jeongjong raged. "What is his aim? He cannot just be doing this to go against my orders."

Woo Hee remained silent. Then the storm within the room quieted, Pyeha turned his cruel gaze back on her. "The throne. He eyes the throne. Is that so?" A cold smile twisted his lips as he downed another cup of wine. "Well…?"

Indignant, she couldn't take the fact that her people suffered greatly under this man's rule. These Wang men just played with people's lives like toys. Anger at the injustice she and her people had endured over the years made her ignore the danger as she faced Jeongjong.

"What is this about being drafted into slave labor if you cannot pay taxes? The poor Later Baekje citizens are being forced to work construction and dying." She demanded, her hands tightened into fists. Her daughter was safe, the knowledge giving her courage, no matter what happened to her. "What use is it to me to be your eyes and ears, Pyeha?"

Jeongjong laughed, then leaned forward from the throne. "Princess Woo Hee. It has been a long time since you've been addressed this way, yes?" He mockingly smirked at her. "Baek ah…he's been extremely fastidious ever since he was a boy. That tends to be the case with children who love pretty objects. If he were to learn that you were acting as my dog….What would be the expression on his face?"

Woo Hee flushed at Pyeha's threat to expose her as a spy. He mustn't find out about Baek Ah.

"Lady Hae Soo has arrived from the Damiwon, Pyeha." Eunuch Kim announced from behind the doors.

"Don't worry, my good little dog. You are still useful to me." Jeongjong's said as his cold eyes lifted to the doors. "Let him make his plans. I'm curious to see how far he will go. I can bring my brother to heel anytime." Then he peered over the room before his eyes settled on her's again. "This seat is unforgiving. No matter what he does, he might lose either way." He gave a bitter laugh at his speculation.

"She may enter." He advised the eunuch. The doors opened to reveal Lady Hae Soo with two senior ladies behind her.

Jeongjong turned his attention on Woo Hee. "You may go now."

"Thank you, Pyeha." Woo Hee bowed before turning on her heel and striding out without a glance at Hae Soo.


	5. Death of a General

September 962 AD

Namgyeong

"He is asking for you, Ju-ya. Go quickly." Lady Mong Ryang Won informed her foster son. Her heart was breaking, soon her husband would be with their daughter. Oddly, that was the only thought that brought her any comfort in her moment of sorrow.

He had always been a strong bear of a man, but Soon Deok's death had just about broken him. She had been the son he never had.

She smiled fondly down at the serious boy she and the general had raised from infancy. She remember the night when Grand General Moon had delivered the howling new born to their doorstep. She had martialed the household into finding a wet nurse and bringing down Soon Deok's cradle from storage. She choked back a small chuckle as she remembered the stunned expression on her husband's face as he read Gwangjong's decree. That tiny, kicking baby boy had brought him back to life over the years. She was thankful for that.

Wang Ju quietly gave her a stoic nod. He refused to acknowledge the fear that filled his heart. With the death of the grand general he faced the future of being Gwangjong's seja, leaving behind the only home he knew. Gwangjong was merely a far away figure sitting on the throne to him. As well as a legendary swordsman according to the stories General Park who had told him of the young Wang So.

Ju reflected on the pride in the man's voice when he had spoke of the past. Grand General Park had served two great emperors. General Wang Geon, Taejo, then Wang So, who he assisted in his rebellion against his third brother, Jeongjong, and his reign of terror. Wang So had become the just and wise Emperor Gwangjong. His tone grew wistful during the times when he reminisced about his lost daughter, Soon Dok, who married the tenth prince, Wang Eun. She had gotten caught up in Jeongjong's purge of Wang Gyu's clan and slaughtered by the palace guards.

Despite Ju's eleven years, he understood the reason why Gwangjong had given him up as an infant to the grand general and his lady wife to raise. But he wondered if it had ever been enough to make up for the death of the general's warrior daughter.

At the age of nine he asked about his birth mother and was told she had died after he was born. Of course, he pushed for the reason why his father, Gwangjong, had not raised him within the palace, but the general merely barked at him for asking too many questions and made him train most of the day in the mud. That evening General Park informed him that he was there to learn everything he needed to know in order to survive to become the next emperor.

Wang Ju knelt by the bedside of the only man he ever thought of as his father. The man who raised him, taught him how to fight with his body, his mind, and with a sword.

"Abeoji, I'm here." He said reassuringly to the dying man tucked under the bed furs.

Park Soo Kyung raised a tremulous hand toward the young crown prince who caught it in his. "Help me sit up, seja." Ju helped the aged general up to lean against the pillow. "You have been a good son, but it is time for you to enter into the palace. Remember everything I taught you, seja."

"I promise." The young prince immediately stood up straight, resisting the urge to cry. "I will make you proud."

"Too bad I didn't die on the battlefield. Sword in my hand; Taejo by my side. Those were the days." Park sputtered out a cough when he attempted to laugh. Lady Mong rushed to steady her husband as he spasmed, spitting up blood. She tenderly wiped the blood from his chin while Ju aided her in lowering him back to the bed. "Soon Deok-a." He closed his eyes, smiling as his breath grew more labored and ragged in the room, then suddenly ceased.

Lady Mong sat on the edge of the bed, patting her husband's hand. "He will be happy now. He's finally with our daughter." She smiled sadly, tears gathered in her eyes.

"Eomeoni." Ju laid his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Lady Mong reached up and covered it with her own hand. She closed her eyes in sorrow knowing that soon she would lose her son as well.

* * *

There was a mild autumn crispness in the air, the leaves were just starting to turn burnish reds and golden on the day of Grand General Park Soo Kyung's funerary rites. The sun was shining although it had rained the night before. The monks had prepared the body for the next life. However, the Buddhist priest informed Lady Mong about his concerns for lighting the funeral pyre since the ground was still damp. She quickly arranged for dry kindling to be brought out by the servants.

In the ancestral hall, the servants placed all the general's favorite foods around his tablet. Dressed in plain white, Ju had preformed the kneeling ceremony earlier in the day. Now he stood next to Lady Mong as the peal of bells seemed to jar his senses. His foster mother maintained an air of quiet grace and dignity throughout the trying affair. He tried to ignore the soft mournful sobs coming from her two remaining daughters as they wept for their father's passing.

The entire clan appeared to be waiting in anticipation for a late comer. Ju's head shot toward a thicket as a man dressed in dark leather riding a black steed arrived. Six royal guards followed closely behind. He frowned as the man jumped from his horse, tossing his reins to his captain, and strode over to Lady Mong.

"Pyeha." She bowed deeply, gently pushing on Ju's back to force him to do the same. "He would be pleased you could make it."

"I apologize for arriving so late, Lady Mong." So said as he bid her to rise. Ju defiantly frowned at the man at first, but soon surprised at the warmth within the deep masculine voice. "I should be dressed for the funerary rites."

Lady Mong smiled at her monarch as he took his place by her side. "I think he would prefer you like this. Except for the young seja and our Soon Deok, you were one of his favorite students."

Ju itched with curiosity to study his biological father but refused to give in. He fought to remain impassive as the priest approached So, handing him the torch. Suddenly the emperor stood before him, startling him. Ju peered up into his father's face, noticing the strong jawline, high cheek bones, and aquiline nose. The older man's eyes were guarded as he held the torch out to Ju.

"Saying goodbye is something you must do." So regally advised as Ju took the torch. Hesitantly, he approached the pyre which held the coffin of his foster father. The red and gold silk cloth fluttered in the breeze. Ju closed his eyes in gratitude as he lowered the flame to the corner of the cloth and watched as the fire spread, then he placed the torch into the dry wood. He moved away to stand next to Gwangjong as the heat of the bonfire blazed and smoke filled the sky.

* * *

That night Ju found it hard to fall asleep. Nervous, he tossed back the blanket to open the window. The full moon shone bright in a cloudless sky. The stars winked at him. He always enjoyed gazing at them as they twinkled back making him wonder about other worlds. He sighed, in the morning he would be leaving which Gwangjong and traveling north over the mountains to Songak. He felt uneasy about leaving Lady Mong alone.

He climbed out of the window and up to the nearest tower. He lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. Usually, stargazing helped sooth him, but tonight his thoughts kept moving toward the uncertain future. What would living in the palace be like? He knew he had other siblings there. Would he be able to get along with them? Then he remembered that General Park had warned him about trusting others too easily could be a fatal move within the palace.

Ju sighed again. He didn't like this at all. "Grand General Park was sent to Shinju to train me when I was eleven." So's voice caught him off guard. Not responding, he turned his head to gaze up at his father who sat on the edge of the turret above him. "Shinju was a cold place, but whenever I could I would hide in the mountains to get away from the Kang clan. He found me there and taught me martial arts, how to weld a sword, and how to kill. He taught me to be a warrior, but he didn't teach me how to be a prince." So paused. "Another teacher taught me how to be a prince and a monarch."

He remained silent, listening to So while he stared into the moonlight. "She taught me about justice." So's gaze rested on the stars, then he quietly stated, looking down at Ju. "All I ever wanted was to be with my family. My father summoned me back to the palace when I was seventeen and I was determined to remain in Songak. I wanted to take my place as a prince even though I knew that entering the palace would mean the loss of my freedom." So hopped down next to his son. "You are my seja. My son. The palace means loosing your freedom, but it is your fate. Just as it was mine."

Ju sat up coming face to face with So. "From now on you will learn how to rule a nation. That I will teach you. Be ready, we leave at dawn." So ordered before he disappeared through the window. Shivering, he returned his gaze to the stars and wondered if they would be so bright inside the walls of the palace. He wanted to remain there until the sun rose over the hills, but instead slowly got to his feet and returned to his rooms.

* * *

Cheondeokjeon Palace

"Say it!" Princess Wang Seol demanded of her cousin, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm older than you by four months, Wang Seung. So say it!"

"We are the same age." Twelve year old Wang Seung glared at her. He took a step back as her eyes narrowed even more, a warning sign that meant trouble for sure. No use fighting it, he sighed, she would make him say it in the end. "Fine." He huffed at her, even though he had to admit to himself that it was worth watching the laughter brighten up her gamine face. She had been his best friend since birth. Despite being cousins, they had been raised as siblings. "Nui!"

"Now that wasn't too hard." Seol attempted a haughty mien, but failing as her lips twitched with suppressed laughter.

"Brat!" Ten year old Wang Min, Wang Jung's son, called out, staying well out of her range in the hall. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Wang Min! Take that back!" Seol picked up the skirt of chima, racing after her younger cousin. Min laughed, then yelped as she gave chase. Eunuch Kim stepped to the side causing the three royal cousins to pause in their play to greet him. Once passed the elderly eunuch, the chase resumed until Lady Han rounded the corner with Prince Baek ah at her side. Seung halted at the sight of his father. The older woman stopped conferring with the prince about the seja's quarters.

"Gongju-nim, what would your mother think?" Lady Han scolded her royal charge as the girl slowed down. The two princes remained sullen and silent behind the young princess.

Seol peeped up at her nurse. "But learning to sew is boring, Lady Han." she whined, then tried to explain carefully, hoping Lady Han would give in. "And I'm not good at it, at all. I want to learn what Seung and Min are learning."

"You will visit the queen this afternoon during teatime. You may express your ideas to her at that time." Lady Han calmly informed her, ignoring her inappropriate request. "I expect you to be dressed and behave befitting your station."

"Yes, Lady Han." Seol sighed as she headed for her quarters.

Baek ah peered down at his son and nephew. "Are you two not supposed to be in class right now?"

"Yes, father." Seung sighed as Min grimaced at the boring lectures he would have to endure.

"I suggest you return to the study hall right now." He ordered, watching the two princes race out of the hall and back to class. Shaking his head, he smiled at their backs. Lady Han sighed beside him. "What am I going to do with that child?"

"She is just like her mother." He grinned at the memory of Hae Soo head butting Eunnie, giving his older brother a black eye.

"Yes, she is." Lady Han smiled wistfully then bowed before taking off to make sure her charge did as she bid.


	6. Seol and Ju

Seol meandered through the gardens near the Damiwon, carefully avoiding the bees buzzing around the wide dark purple bloom of the angelica. She let her hand brush over the delicate lavender petals of the peonies the closer she got to the atrium. The afternoon sun glinted off the glass panes and Seol breathed out a sigh then grinned. Umma, she silently greeted Hae Soo's spirit. There were times she imagined the warmth of the building was her mother wrapping her arms around her.

"Tae Ra. Ra-ya Unnie." Seol called out as she stepped through the bamboo door. The scent of distilled roses mingled with citrus lingered sweetly on the air.

A girl of seventeen dressed in the green silk of a senior court lady peered around the dark waxy leaves of a potted lemon tree. "Gongju-nim." She grinned, bowing in greeting. Her almond shaped eyes twinkled with merriment as she stopped tending the tree to pull a book out of one of her baskets. "I found Her Majesty's manuscript on cosmetic treatments and herbals in Lady Song's library. I have to return it before she realizes it is missing."

"Omo." Seol uttered the small sound as she reverently took the book from Tae Ra. "T-thank you." She sniffled, not sure why she wanted to cry as she sat down on a workbench. Gingerly, she open to the first page. Her mother's calligraphy flowed gracefully along the page. She ran her fingers over the script. There was something so familiar about it, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"You are most welcome, Gongju-nim." Tae Ra replied, wanting to give the young princess some privacy, she returned to her work.

Seol carefully flipped through the pages her mother, the former head court lady turned queen, had written, instructing on how to make soap and jotting down notes on how to prepare certain royal teas taught to her by her late mentor, Head Court Lady Oh Yeon Soo. Carefully, Seol brushed her tears away with the back of her hand and read, giggling at an odd comment here and there.

A bell sounded in the distance causing her to start. "Oh no, I'm late!" Seol leapt up. "Lady Han will be sending guards to search for me if I don't show up to greet the Empress on time. I'll put the book back into your basket, Unnie. You don't have to see me out." As she closed the book, Seol noticed a folded piece of parchment paper fell to the wooden floor. She bent down, quickly shoving the paper into her sleeve.

Seol hurried out of the atrium before Tae Ra could respond and ran up the steps to the Damiwon, stopping just short in order to effect more proper manner as the court ladies bowed in greeting. "Princess Wang Seol." Head Court Lady Song raised her brow, inclining her head. "Please follow me. Her Majesty is expecting you."

"Thank you, Lady Song." Seol replied as she followed the head court lady to the queen's sitting room. She heard her step mother and aunt talking about the final details for the young seja's quarters as Lady Song opened the door. "Hwanghu Eomeoni. Ogongju-nim Imo." Seol bowed before Empress Hyemok and Princess Woo Hee.

"Wang Seol, child, what mischief have you been up to?" Kyung Hwa reached out to take Seol's hands.

"I heard that you were chasing your cousins through the palace hall again." Woo Hee attempted to sound stern. The older woman exchanged a knowing smile with the queen.

"You must remember you are not a street urchin, but a royal princess and you must set an example for your sisters." Kyung Hwa gently scolded.

Despite growing up with palace etiquette, Seol couldn't keep her frustration down. Her brows furrowed at both women. "I want to learn more about teas and herbs." She stated with a stubborn glint in her eyes. "Even Bok Soon Unnie assisted in the mercy houses before she married. Why can't I?"

"When Pyeha arrives back, you may discuss the matter with him." The queen sighed with a patient smile. "Now, sit down and drink your tea. Your sisters will be here soon. Nurse is bringing them from the nursery."

"Yes, Hwanghu Eomeoni." Seol pouted slightly as a court lady placed a cup of loose leaf tea in front of her, then brightened. "Will father arrive back today?"

Bittersweet nostalgia filled Woo Hee as she noticed how much her niece's delicate features, slight frame, and barely restrained energy reminded her of her late friend and sister. She was so much like her mother, fidgety when not put to a task. "Pyeha should be back soon." Woo Hee answered. "He is bringing your brother to the palace. You must greet him as seja."

"Brother?" Seol put her tea down, looking at both women in confusion. She knew that her father had been married to the Hwanghu and her mother, the Queen, but when had he taken another wife. If so, then why had she not lived in the palace? She couldn't remember ever hearing about the birth of a brother even among the servants. However she did not have long to contemplate the matter before the door opened and her little sisters rushed toward her.

"Unnie!" Munhye and Aji cried out at the sight of their older sister. Seol giggled, lifting, Aji, the four year old girl onto her lap. "Look, I drew mother." Munhye beamed up at the women as she settled between them at the table, opening her sketch book.

"Very good, Munhye. It is very like me. I am quite pleased." Kyung Hwa complimented her middle daughter. The eleven year old girl blushed at the praise.

"She's as talented as her uncle." Woo Hee praised the flattered girl.

"I draw too." Pouted Aji as she kicked her feet against Seol's legs. She climbed off Seol's lap, to lean shyly against her mother side.

A tap sounded on the door. "Your majesty, Pyeha has returned to Cheondeokjeon palace."

Seol's eyes lit up, she wanted to jump up and run to Cheondeokjeon palace but palace etiquette forbade it. She looked to her step mother.

Kyung Hwa stood up. "We must go greet the emperor." Her attendants filed behind the empress and princesses as they prepared to leave the Damiwon.

Silent, Ju warily regarded the scurrying attendants as Eunuch Yi ushered him to his living quarters. "Your attendants have unpacked and put away your personal belongings, seja. You are expected to appear before the emperor by the next bell. Your royal robe has been laid out, so once you have completed your bath, they will assist you with your dress and you will be shown into the throne room."

His gaze slid to the windows which let in the sun. The day was beautiful and he wished for more time outside, riding his horse across the open fields until he and the animal were exhausted. He could run, lose himself in the mountains where freedom beckoned.

Ignoring the attendants, Ju headed for a window with a view of the courtyard below. He watched as a man dressed in blue silk robes informally greeted the emperor. General Park had told him about his uncle, Prince Wang Uk Ajong, better known as Baek ah. He was the grandson of the disposed Silla Empress and Gwangjong's spymaster.

He had two other living uncles, sons of Taejo. Prince Wang Jung was a grand general who had held the Khitan army off in the north and the exiled Wang Wook who was imprisoned within the grounds of his estate. His foster father had not told him what crime he had committed against the throne.

One night as they camped under the stars, General Park had told him about his father and uncles when they were younger and the dangers of palace politics. "These old bones are creaking." He grunted, then laughed with a sigh as he tried to get comfortable. The old man's eyes stared into the distant past as he stirred the embers of their campfire. "There can only be one brother who sits on the throne. Your father did his best to stop the bloodshed between the princes who vied for the goal to replace their father."

"He had learned from witnessing the previous mistakes made by his father and two brothers. You must do the same, seja. You must learn from your father's strength and weaknesses." General Park pointed his stick at Ju. "You don't have any brothers, but you do have uncles and cousins. You are seja, but that doesn't mean your position is safe. Don't ever take anything said at face value. Watch a man's actions and listen with your gut." Poking him in the stomach.

"They say your father hunted wolves, but the Kang clan never wanted it to be known that they tried to throw him into a den of starving wolves. However, because he had to survive living among the Kangs', he learned how to survive living within the palace. The palace can be like a den of starving wolves, remember that." The old general's eyes hardened as he remembered he scarred, half starved boy who was cautious of his offer to train him in martial arts. He found this intelligent young prince to be a quick study and taught him the skills to become a weapon. "Taejo's court became like that. Your father has put them in their place and holds tight reign over those old wolves, but the minute he weakens, they will try to go for his throat."

Ju felt the full weight of his position as he stood there. His father was still strong and fierce, so he had time to learn, he mused. From across the courtyard the empress appeared to greet her husband. She bowed low as did all those in her party and Ju noticed another woman standing to the right and three girls behind her. Gwangjong motioned for them all to rise and the smiling woman approached Baek ah. This must be his aunt, Princess Im Woo Hee, he speculated.

Gwangjong had allowed the Silla/Baekje marriage in order to stop the injustices focused on the Baekje slaves and prove to the people that he saw them all as people of Goryeo. He had further weakened the power of the clans by abolishing slavery and opening up schools and the official exams to the common people. From there, he had the mercy houses built for the poor. Gwangjong gave the people of Goryeo hope and pride.

This power shift between the throne and clans had not had a blood price and Ju knew that sometimes an offensive strike was best before negotiations could proceed. Pride that also filled him as he thought about how his father had declared himself, Emperor of Goryeo, equal to Song Dynasty. Goryeo would not pay tribute to any nation.

He blinked in surprise as the eldest girl threw her arms around Gwangjong's waist. His father smiled, catching the girl in a hug and planting a kiss on her forehead. The younger princesses suddenly rushed to him as well, tugging on his robe as the oldest stepped back. The man's face relaxed with laughter as he lifted the youngest girl up in his arms then bent down to listen to the other who held a book in her hand.

"Seja, please follow us to the bath." He turned from the confusing display to follow the attendants out of the room. He would soon be presented before the court as Gwangjong's seja and part of the royal family.


End file.
